The Subject
by AndyLLFrazier
Summary: An interview with one of the scientists who worked on Heero Yuy W Newly added segment on Dr.D & Calibration


_The Subject_

By Andrew Frazier

**Welcome to another addition of The MS Report, we wish to advise our audience that this interview contains graphic language and may not be suitable for everyone**

**(The interviewer has asked us to hide his identity) **

**Interviewer: Who was Heero Yuy?**

**Man: I am not certain, when we obtained him for our project, he was already eight years old. I'm sure that even he could not answer that question anymore. According to doctor J, he was a child with phenominal abilities. There was no doubt that Doctor J recognized the child, that was the only reason we proceded with the project.**

**His phenominal abilities became apparent in the early stages of testing. This child had to meet almost superhuman requirements to qualify. He passed every one with flying colors.**

**Interviewer: What was the project?**

**Man: The project was designed to make a person completly dissasociate with not only themself, but from the world around them. It was incredibly successfull, the subject did not even consider himself human, and in a way, he was correct.**

**Interviewer: What was the purpose?**

**Man: It was to make the subject see the world in two colors, survival and failure.**

**We accomplished this through unspeakable torture, we would give him missions during simulation that were near to impossible, and when he would inevitably fail, we would punish him. The punishment was incredibly severe, we would brake bones, shatter them, the abuse that child endured, I would not wish on my worst enemy.**

**As the project continued, many of our scientists lost touch with reality themselves, we began to torture him almost without reason, and incredibly severly, the line of what was moral no longer existed. It got to the point where the subject grew a liking to the torture, actually comforted him. We began to torture him as a reward, one greater than anything we could give him. However, there was still a way to punish him. We associated a sound with pain, and thus would play the sound every time he failed. He later internalized this, so whenever he failed a mission in the simulator the subject would punish himself.**

**Many of us began to grow worried that he would kill himself as a reward, so we associated failure with death. He was easy to program, almost like a computer, we would just associate the sound of failure with death, and he would quickly learn that failure meant death.**

**Interviewer: My God! He is a human being, how do you sleep at night?**

**Man: It was and still is very difficult, but I hope that telling people about this may ease my concience, many of the scientists working on the project killed themselves.**

**Interviewer: What would you say to him, if he were watching right now?  
**

**Man: There is nothing I could say that would make one shred of difference, "Sorry" just doesn't seem to cut it. I just hope that he can learn to be a normal person.**

** Man: He wouldn't be watching anyway, to tell you the truth, I seriously doubt he is even alive.**

**Interviewer: What makes you think that?**

**Man: He wasn't designed to last this long... let me explain, in the later stages of Heero's "conditioning" the project came under new leadership. The new man, Dr.D began to focus on teaching Heero the art form of "calibration".**

** Interviewer: Do you mind if you could just explain to our viewers what the art of calibration is.**

**Man: Calibration is the art form of performing surgery on one's self. Obviously, to be proficient at this, you need to have an extreme tolerance for pain. **

**Another main objective of this stage of training was to optimize Heero's body and mind, Dr. D implanted improved joints and bone splits, but the most significant implant was the neural band - a neural superconducter that is vital in increasing reaction time, and fine tune motor skills. The only downside to this implant is that it is not permanent, the superconducter will disintigrate after long-term exposure to enzymes in the blood stream. After about two years, the subject will experience anything from seizures to comatose to sudden death.**

**Interviewer: We are running out of time, any final thoughts? **

**Man: Heero was not conditioned to live a normal life, he was designed for one purpose only. He accomplished this, and even though we succeeded in our mission, there are no celebrations. Heero may be dead, but his legacy will never be forgotten.  
**

**  
**

**

* * *

The End  
**


End file.
